onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ashura Doji
|affiliation = Atamayama Thieves; Kozuki Family |occupation = Bandit |residence = Wano Country }} Shutenmaru is the leader of the Atamayama Thieves who reside somewhere in Wano Country. Prior to this, he went by the name and served under Kozuki Oden until the latter's death 20 years ago. Appearance Shutenmaru is a large man with light puffy hair that is gathered into a topknot. He wears an open kimono with flowers on it that leaves his chest exposed. Personality Shutenmaru is a thief who is out to support himself and is callous towards everyone he steals from regardless of what position they are in. He has stolen both from Wano's shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, and from the most impoverished citizens through the exact same motive of self-service. He is also very aggressive and prideful, as shown when he attacked Jack and was utterly fearless about facing the Disaster. However, he would not recklessly fight someone as powerful as Kaido, though he was prepared to fight if he needs to. He appears to greatly respect strength, as he believes that Wano will decline if no one strong enough will come to lead it. He put aside his violent ways when Kozuki Oden defeated him in battle, and contributed to Oden's peacemaking efforts as a result of this earned respect. Abilities and Powers Proving his skills as a thief, Shutenmaru, leading his followers, conducted a successful raid of Orochi's personal farm whilst not able to be stopped by anyone serving the shogun (be it samurai or Beasts Pirates), at the same time remaining in successful hiding. In combat terms, Shutenmaru is an extremely powerful samurai, enough so for Kaido himself, one of the Yonko, to seek to recruit him as a valuable asset to his crew. Kin'emon also holds his strength in high regard, considering him one of Oden's most powerful followers and believing him to be worth 100 men in battle. Headliner Holdem of the Beast Pirates surmised that Monkey D. Luffy (going by the strength that he demonstrated) may be Shutenmaru's subordinate. Most impressively yet, Shutenmaru was able to clash about equivalently against Jack, Kaido's right hand worth a 1,000,000,000 bounty, even seriously wounding him. However, he knows that he cannot defeat the Yonko Kaido and prefers to retreat instead of having to fight him again. Physical Abilities Shutenmaru can apply tremendous strength in his swordsmanship, able to clash with Jack, one of the Three Disasters of the Beast Pirates, and even giving the latter a massive wound across his chest. Despite his large size, Shutenmaru is extremely fast, being capable of charging towards Jack in an instant. He also possesses a fair amount of endurance, as he was seemingly unaffected when Jack cut him in the shoulder. He once fought against Kaido himself while the latter was in dragon form, achieving a noteworthy feat of surviving in the process. Swordsmanship Shutenmaru is a powerful master swordsman. With one slash, he was able to give Jack a large cut across his chest and break one of his shotel blades. He then proceeded to fight evenly with Kaido's right-hand man in what spectators considered to be a high-level duel. History Past Over 20 years ago, Ashura Doji was the most dangerous criminal in the lawless region of Kuri. However, he was confronted by Kozuki Oden and defeated, causing him to become a follower of Oden and aid him in his efforts to bring peace to Kuri. 20 years ago, Oden and his family were executed by Kaido and the new shogun Kurozumi Orochi. Doji went back to being a criminal and adopted the name Shutenmaru. At some point, he encountered Kaido. A few weeks before Monkey D. Luffy's arrival at Wano Country, Shutenmaru and other thieves managed to steal food from the farm that Oden had established, which was now owned by Orochi. Wano Country Arc Shutenmaru and his thieves came to Okobore Town, where they stole the fresh food that Luffy had given to the residents there. He was confronted by an old woman who believed that the samurai would return to protect them, but before he could attack her, he was confronted by Jack of the Beasts Pirates. Jack asked about the Straw Hat Pirates, saying Shutenmaru had only been left alive because Kaido wanted him as his subordinate. Shutenmaru refused this offer as he gave Jack a massive cut, and the two began fighting. Jack managed to wound Shutenmaru, but he was unwavering. However, their duel was interrupted when Kaido came flying in to tell Jack to bring the Straw Hats to him. Shutenmaru and his gang then began retreating to the forest. Kaido spotted him and asked him to become his subordinate. Shutenmaru prepared for a fight, but Hawkins drew Kaido's attention to Oden Castle. The thief was then angry at Kaido for destroying the castle ruins. After Luffy attacked Kaido, Shutenmaru told his men to retreat to the mountain before watching Luffy's futile attempt to defeat Kaido. After Kaido defeated Luffy, Shutenmaru saw the unconscious Luffy knocking out some of the Yonko's subordinates with Haoshoku Haki and realized he had the same power as Oden. He then departed from Okobore Town. Major Battles *Ashura Doji vs. Kozuki Oden *Shutenmaru vs. Kaido *Shutenmaru vs. Jack Trivia *The middle kanji of his name, is the Japanese kanji for "Heaven". This same kanji is seen on the sake bottle he carries. *Like O-Tama, he speaks in a dialect that is unique to a specific region of Japan. This area is known as Kagoshima, one of the prefectures created during the Meiji Era as the country transitioned from the isolationism enforced by the Shogunate. *The names Shutenmaru and Ashura Doji are likely a reference to Shuten-dōji, a mythical oni leader from Japanese legends. References Site Navigation ca:Shutenmaru it:Shutenmaru es:Shutenmaru ru:Сютэнмару pl:Shutenmaru fr:Shutenmaru Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Kozuki Family Category:Bandits Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters